Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Inari2
Summary: In celebration of the holidays, a little Waya/Isumi fluff. Songfic set to "Baby, It's Cold Outside," as sung by Louis Armstrong, or Dean Martin, if you must. Enjoy!


Author: Rylan  
  
Title: "Baby, It's Cold Outside"  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: WayaSumi/IsuWaya  
  
Warnings: Excessive cheeziness? Fluff, maybe a little OOC, and some pseudo- explicit stuff (like you mind...) Oh, and...well, it's sort of a PWP, isn't it? Oh, and I make up words sometimes, so...  
  
Dedications: HikagoYaoi, 'cause I love them, and OTYaoi, 'cause I love them, too. In celebration for the non-denominational capitalist market- fest. Oh, and for that 'true meaning of Christmas.' Happy birthday, big guy, even though I'm not catholic... Author's notes: Heard Louis Armstrong and some other woman whose name I forget now singing this, and I thought instantly of Isumi and Waya. The fic flows better when you know the song; otherwise, they just seem OOC. Right, it's seven AM on Christmas morning here in America (*sigh* will have to wait another hour and a half for everyone to wake up), and I just wrote this (yes, any and all strange ripples in the dimension I wrote this in will be attributed to lack of sleep). I knew I was odd, but I applaud me for outdoing myself. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Baby, It's Cold Outside  
  
"I really can't stay." Isumi chewed on his lip and looked apprehensively between Waya and the door to the small apartment.  
  
"But, baby, it's cold outside." Waya moved a little closer, his lips curving up at the ends. "I've got to go 'way." Isumi fretted over his scarf and tried to ignore the glimmer in Waya's eyes. He just kept trying to tell himself how much he'd rather go home.  
  
"But, baby, it's cold outside." Waya nodded his head at the window, upsetting the russet brown strands, sending them back into his shining green eyes. The snow was falling lazily in big fat flakes, looking all like drunken dancers in lace white dresses.  
  
"This evening has been..." Isumi started, his voice wavering.  
  
"Been hoping that you'd drop in." Waya murmured, now much closer to Isumi than the taller boy would have liked.  
  
"...so very nice." Waya started to peel off Isumi's scarf, much to the taller boy's helpless dismay. He chanced a glance down at Waya, and the two caught each other's gazes for one magnificent moment. Isumi felt his cheeks heating, and Waya went to work on the buttons of his coat.  
  
"But I really can't stay..."  
  
"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." Waya smiled up at him and intertwined his long fingers with Isumi's. The taller boy's cheeks reddened more, and he couldn't help but smile sweetly at his younger counterpart.  
  
"So really I'd better scurry..." Isumi said detachedly, his fingers moving of their own accord to Waya's cheek.  
  
"Beautiful, please don't hurry." Waya smiled into the touch, his skin burning pleasantly. He took Isumi's delicate wrists in his hands and pulled the taller boy back into his apartment.  
  
"Well, maybe just a half a drink more." Isumi sighed and shrugged his coat off, chuckling to himself as Waya beamed. Waya had such a beautiful smile...  
  
"The neighbors might think..." Isumi breathed as he watched Waya go about making hot chocolate for the both of them.  
  
"But, baby, it's bad out there." Waya said, a smile in his voice. He set a cup in front of Isumi and then sat down himself. Isumi snuck glances at the younger boy as he drank.  
  
"Say, what's in this drink?" He tried to distract himself again from the look in Waya's eyes, finding with small surprise that it probably wasn't working because he didn't want it to.  
  
"No cabs to be had out there." Waya leaned a little closer to Isumi, closing the short distance between them and placing a sweet, almost- chaste kiss on the taller boy's soft lips.  
  
"I wish I knew how..." Isumi licked his lips, absently noting how they tasted like chocolate and spice and Waya.  
  
"Your eyes are like starlight now." Waya pressed their foreheads together, his eyes alight with mirth and something else.  
  
"...to break the spell." Waya laughed a little at that and Isumi found his hands once again disobeying him. They ran through Waya's soft hair, traced the lines of Waya's boyish, arched neck, felt his warm, kiss- slick lips. Waya pushed his hands under Isumi's shirt a little.  
  
"I ought to say no, no, no sir." Isumi said, more to himself than to anyone else. He felt his dark blue turtleneck being pushed up, and he tried to return the favor. Off went Waya's baggy red sweater, then off went Isumi's. The two of them felt the sting of cold on their skin. Waya tilted his head and kissed Isumi sweetly again, his hands seeking out those special little spots that turned sometimes-stern Isumi into pliable wonder.  
  
"Mind if I move in closer?" Waya laughed to himself as he straddled Isumi's waist.  
  
"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Isumi's eyes were half lidded and his hair a little mussed. Waya had to grin at how beautiful he looked, flushed like that.  
  
"What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?" Now, it was Isumi's turn to grin. Waya's skin glimmered in the flickering candles and his eyes twinkled brighter than the stars outside. He was giving Isumi one of those sunburst smiles, and Isumi started to fall in love all over.  
  
"I really can't stay." It sounded softly mocking, even to him.  
  
"Oh, baby, don't hold out." Waya stood with a laugh and led the older boy back towards his bedroom, their hands clasped like children.  
  
"Ah but it's cold outside." Isumi said, as if to contrast the searing heat he felt as Waya pulled him down into the mussed cotton sheets.  
  
"Look out that window at that storm." Waya spoke softly. But Isumi didn't have to; the storm in those beautiful green eyes was so much more beautiful...  
  
"My sister will be suspicious." Waya grinned down at Isumi and shook his head, his fingers going for the buttons on Isumi's jeans.  
  
"God, your lips look delicious." Waya whispered as he rolled off of the taller boy long enough for the both of them to rid themselves of their leftover clothing.  
  
"My brother will be there at the door." Isumi had his hands to either side of Waya's head, and he propped himself up over the younger boy. Waya laughed, and the sound reminded Isumi of children and wind chimes. Waya ran his hands through Isumi's hair as the taller boy made a show of kissing a line down Waya's neck.  
  
"Waves upon a tropical shore." Waya said absently, arching his back and letting his hands roam over Isumi's sleek body. The two melted together like the snowflakes did, the carefree songs within them piquing and creschendoing into something so beautifully sublime that they laughed at it the way children would, their intertwined fingers a metaphor, perhaps, for their souls.  
  
"There's bound to be talk tomorrow." Isumi sung quietly into Waya's sweet, sweat-slicked hair.  
  
"Think of my lifelong sorrow..." Waya whispered into Isumi's chest, the grin on his face so big and bright that it almost lit up the dimmed room.  
  
"At least there will be plenty implied." Isumi's voice, though not at all cultivated, was soft and sweet enough and Waya loved the sound of it.  
  
"If you caught pneumonia and died." Waya added his part, his own voice a little airy in the wake of the nights festivities. He could feel Isumi smiling.  
  
"Ah, but it's cold outside" Isumi sung, a little distant, as he basked in the afterglow of something that would remain theirs, his and Waya's, forever.  
  
"Ah, but it's cold outside." Waya sung back in harmony as he tapped his boyish fingers over the place where Isumi's heart lay. Isumi took Waya's hands in his own, and the both of them knew that it was in those hands that their hearts were kept. Safe, safe from the cold.  
  
"Where could you be going, when the wind is blowing, and it's cold outside?"  
  
~*~  
  
Owarimasu. 


End file.
